Crimson love
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: short story. I was ten years old when I first met him. I had been living with my new step parents for two weeks when it happened. There had been five girls murdered already and I was the one who found the sixth and the person who had been causing them. This is my story of how i fell for him and how horribley it turned out but i wouldn't change anything about it or my great family.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

I was ten years old when I first met him. I had been living with my new step parents for two weeks when it happened. There had been five girls murdered already and I was the one who found the sixth and the person who had been causing them. Our back garden was quite big and then it turned into woods. I was playing in the back when I had heard the cry of a women coming from the woods. I walked into the woods and stopped when I got to the source of the noise. He had the women pinned up against the tree. I stopped when I stepped on a twig and he looked at me over his shoulder. The women's blood ran down his chin and fell to the floor. He turned back to the women and snapped her neck.

I watched as he let her go and the women's body fell to the ground. She was about eighteen and had black hair in a pony. Her clothes had been ripped apart and she was quite naked. I looked up as he turned to me and I met his crimson eyes. "Why haven't you run" he said in a rough voice but it sounded like an angel's to me. He stood in front of me and kneeled down to my level. That's when I got a good look at him. He had long dark brown hair in a braid that hung past his waist and those mesmerizing crimson eyes. To me he looked like a god of some sort. "What is your name little one?"

I just watched him. I hadn't spoken to anyone since my parents died a year ago. He grabbed my chin and smirked showing off two sharp fangs. "Do you know what I am, I am a demon" he said and his brows furrowed when I didn't get scared. He looked into my eyes and I blushed. "You're not fully human" he whispered and I wasn't really confused by that. My mother had been a demon and my farther was human. He looked behind me as I heard my step mother shout my name. "Our little secret"

He then jumped up into a tree and I turned to my step mother as she found me "Oh there you are" she said as she came to me. She froze when she saw the body and screamed. She grabbed me and hugged me to her body muttering about how I must be so scared. She started to head back to the house to call the police with me in her arms and crimson eyes watched. I gave a small wave to him and then fell asleep in her arms. The police asked me what I had saw and I just looked at them. My step mother had told them about my condition and they left.

Two weeks later I had returned to the woods with a microwave meal. He jumped down from the tree and I held my hands out. He had took the meal and chuckled. "What a weird little onna" he said and I sat down. He sat down in front of me and I watched as he ate the food I had made him. That was the first time I smiled in a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

Two years pasted and I still went to see him every day. By now I had started talking again but only to Hiten. He was the only one I trusted enough to talk to. I had told him how my farther had been abusive to me and my mother and I watched as his eyes held so much anger. They had shone a blood red and I could smell the anger rolling off him. I told him that one night a group of lads had broken in to the house and killed my farther they had then raped my mother and killed her after they had finished. They where going to kill me to but I had blacked out and when I woke up I was in a hospital. The police had told me that they found two of the lads dead when they arrived and the rest had gotten away. The thing that had startled them was I was covered in there blood so I was the one to have killed them.

Hiten told me he was from feudal Japan and could travel back and fourth. He told me about his younger sister Souten who would love me and his younger brother Manten. He also told me that he had met a young boy the same age as me and he wanted me to meet him. He was also going to let this boy train me so if I ever needed to fight and he wasn't there I would be able to. I walked down to the clearing in the woods we always met and froze as I saw Hiten and another lad. Hiten turned to me and so did the lad. This lad had long bluish black hair in a braid that went to his mid back and had cobalt eyes. He had tan skin a bit lighter then Hiten's and a four pointed purple star in the middle of his forehead. He wore white Hakama's with a white haori that had a blue patch on the left side on his shoulder. He wore less armour then Hiten but wielded a huge sword.

"Kayla come here" said Hiten and I walked over to him. I hid slightly behind him as the boy tried to look at me. Hiten chuckled and pulled me in front of him. The young boy looked me up and down and tilted his head to the side. I blushed and tried to hide behind Hiten again but he just kept pushing me back in front of him. "Kayla this is Bankotsu, he will be training you"

"Why is she wearing such weird clothes Hiten-san" Bankotsu said giving me a weird look. I frowned and looked down at my clothes. I had wore black sweat pants with a black tank top and black air force one's. I was not wearing weird clothes; he was the one wearing weird clothes. I pulled on Hiten's Hakama's and he leaned down to my level. I leaned into his ear and watched Bankotsu as I did. He pulled away and laughed. "What did she say, why won't she talk herself"

"She dose not trust you yet, once she trusts you she will talk to you. As for what she had said, she said she dose not like you and you're the one wearing weird clothes not her" Hiten chuckled and Bankotsu glared at me. I frowned and hid behind Hiten again. He then pulled me in front of him again. "Kayla you can trust Bankotsu, he won't hurt you. I promise okay" I looked up at Hiten's crimson eyes and nodded. He smiled and pushed me to Bankotsu. "I will be over here"

I watched as Hiten walked to the side where the woods started again and he sat at the bottom of a tree and leaned back on it. I turned to Bankotsu again and he nodded once. In the next three hours Bankotsu taught me the basics of fighting and defending myself. I was stating to get used to him but I felt better knowing Hiten was only a few yards away. I looked at my watch and gasped at the time. I had to hurry up and get back home before my step mother got home from work. "What's wrong" asked Hiten suddenly at my side. I leaned to him and told him what was wrong. He nodded ruffling my hair "Go but be back here tomorrow at the same time" he said.

I nodded and ran for home. I walked in the back door to see my step mother cooking. She turned to me and frowned. "Kayla where you in the woods, you know it's dangerous out there" she said with worry all over her pretty face. She had lovely blond hair that stopped at her mid-back with bright blue eyes. People wouldn't believe that we weren't related as I had platinum blond hair that went to my mid back that I always had in a braid like Hiten and I had weird eyes, they where a dark blue that had a ring of lime green around the pupil and lime green flecks.

"Am fine" I said and she gasped. I watched as her eyes watered and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was happy, I could smell it. She then came to me and pulled me into a hug. She started saying how happy she was that I had talked to her and how proud of me she was. She forgot all about me being in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

A year later

I ran through the woods and stopped in front of Bankotsu. He laughed and shook his head at me. It had been a year and my training had been getting harder. I had turned thirteen a few weeks ago and Hiten had bought me a sword that I hid under my bed so my mother wouldn't find it and freak out. I looked around and couldn't find Hiten anywhere. "I don't know where he is" said Bankotsu and I looked at him. I sighed and nodded. "Why don't we take today off" I looked up at Bankotsu and tilted my head to the side. He walked over to a tree and sat down. I walked over and sat next to him. We sat in a peaceful silence until he turned to me "Don't you trust me yet"

"I trust you" I said and he smiled. He stood up and held a hand out to me. I took it and laughed when he twirled me around. I gasped when he pushed me against the tree softly. I looked into his cobalt eyes and froze when I realised what was going to happen. He pressed his lips to mine and my eyes widened. My two best friends had boyfriends and had been kissed but I had never been kissed before. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I felt him trail his tongue over my bottom lip. What was he doing? I was suddenly picked up and relised Bankotsu had picked me up and I rapped my legs around him so I wouldn't fall.

I gasped as I felt his hand go under my tank top and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I made some weird noise when his hand went under my bra and grabbed my c cup breast. What was going on, am so confused. I made another noise when I felt his hand rub my clit. When had he slipped his hand into my leggings and panties? He did it again and I made the noise but it sounded different. I was so confused and I was starting to get scared. My eyes widened as he started to push his fingers inside me. I whimpered and tried to push him off. Suddenly Bankotsu was pulled off me and I fell to the ground.

I was suddenly pulled up into someone's arms bridal style. I looked up to see Hiten glaring at Bankotsu. I cuddled into his chest and let the tears roll down my eyes. "What the fuck Bankotsu" he growled. I heard Bankotsu grunt and I felt Hiten tighten his grip on me. "She is just a child"

"No she's just a child to you" Bankotsu replied. I looked up to see Hiten glaring at Bankotsu. He growled and for the first time I met Hiten I felt scared. I whimpered and he looked down at me. His eyes softened and he turned around. I closed my eyes as he ran and felt the wind whip around us. I always loved it when he ran like this, it feels like am flying. I opened my eyes when it stopped to see that we where in my room. I blushed as Hiten looked around my room. I know felt that the princess like room was really babyish. Hiten laid me on my bed and pulled the cover over me.

"I will see you tomorrow angel" said Hiten and he went to walk away. I grabbed his hand and he turned to me. "What's the matter angel" he said and came over to me. I rapped my arms around his neck.

"Please stay with me" I asked and lied back down. He nodded and lied down next to me. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

Three years later

I squealed as Hiten picked me up and spun me around. Today was my sixteenth birthday and I had spent the day with my parents because they had to go away on business. That was okay because that meant I could spend the rest of the day with Hiten. I giggled as I ran threw the trees playing hide and seek with him. I laughed as he appeared in front of me and rapped his arms around me. I smiled and pressed my lips to his and felt his hold on me weaken. I giggled and ran towards my house. I ran into my bedroom and hid in my wardrobe. I held in my giggle as he walked in and looked around. I jumped out the wardrobe and onto him. I let out my giggles as he flipped us and looked down at me. I kissed back when he pressed his lips to mine. This was what I had always wanted.

I kept my lips closed when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I gasped when he bit my lip with his fang and creased my tongue with his. I grabbed the back of his neck and we deepened the kiss. He lifted me up and laid me down softly on my bed. I pulled my top over my head and kicked my jeans off. I watched as Hiten trailed his eyes up and down my body. I watched as he took off his amour and his haori. I trailed my eyes down his chest and ran my hands up and down his chest. I rapped my arms around his neck as he started kissing me again. I felt him take off my bra and panties. He then pulled away again. His eyes then ran over my body and then he dropped his head to my breasts and took one into his mouth. I threw my head back and bit my lip to keep from moaning at how good it felt.

He then started leaving kisses down my flat stomach. My eyes flew open and my back arced when he pressed his tongue inside my core. I threw my head back as I moaned and my hands fisted the sheets. I could feel my body going hotter and my breathing got heavier. "HITEN" I cried out and lied back on the sheets as I came.

He then pressed his lips to mine as his hands ran over my body. I moaned when he pressed two fingers into me and started pumping in and out. I opened my mouth and we started a war for dominance. He added another finger and won as I moaned. I bucked my hips and he grinned into the kiss while taking out his fingers and licking them clean.

Hiten spread my legs and leaned down to me. "This is going to hurt" he warned and I screamed as he entered me and broke my hymen. He let me adjust to his length and slammed into my body again. I whimpered at the pain and he frowned on my neck. "You need to relax or this is going to keep hurting" he said trying to sooth the pain. I nodded and tried to relax but all I could think about was the pain. He then stared whispering nothings into my ear while rubbing up and down my leg trying to get me to relax. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

Feeling my body relax Hiten pulled out and started a slow pace. After a while he started to go faster and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside of me. I bit down on the nape of his neck to keep from moaning and he grunted as he rammed himself in and out of me. I grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned as I met him thrust for thrust. He grabbed onto my thighs and slammed into me harder and I let out a scream of passion and pain. "HITEN" I screamed as he pounded into my body. My back arched and my toes curled in pleasure.

"Who do you belong to" he grunted.

"You" I replied and moaned while throwing my head back.

"Who's the only one that can have your body?"

"You"

Hiten grunted and sunk his fangs into my neck marking me as his mate. He licked the wound healing it. I moaned as I came and Hiten grunted as he followed. After regaining his breath he pulled out and licked me clean. Hiten then lied down next to me and we panted and fell asleep cuddled up together.

* * *

I woke up in strong arms. I looked up and met soft crimson eyes. "Good morning angel" he said and kissed my forehead. "Shouldn't you be getting up for school?"

"I don't want to go, I want to stay with you" I said pouting. I smiled when he chuckled and kissed my lips.

"You have to go" he said and I whined. "If you go ill take you to the feudal era at the weekend"

I sat up excited. "Really" I said and he laughed.

"Yes" he replied and I rapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you Hiten" I said and he chuckled.

"I love you too" he said and I smiled.

* * *

"Why do you look so excited Kayla" said Miko and I laughed.

"Nothing" I said and sighed. Today Hiten was going to take me to the feudal era with him. I had packed last night and now I only had two hours till he came for me. "I'll see you on Monday"

"See you" said Miko. I ran into the house and threw my things on my bed. I got changed and sat on my bed to wait. I put on my ipod and listened to it.

After two hours I got worried. Why wasn't he here? I put my ipod on my bed and headed for the woods. He would be there hopefully. I got there to find it empty. I sighed and sat down at our tree. He would come here if he couldn't find me at the house. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was woken up by someone picking me up. I smiled and looked up. My brows furrowed seeing it was Bankotsu that was holding me. "Bankotsu" I said and he looked down at me.

"Hey" he said. I knew something was wrong by the way he was talking. He took me to my room and put me down on my bed.

"Bankotsu where's Hiten?" I asked and he looked at me. I frowned and he looked away. "Bankotsu"

"Am sorry Kayla" he said and I felt my heart sink. I shook my head and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "He was killed earlier today by a dog demon called Inuyasha"

"No, please don't do this to me" I cried and I slapped him. I went to hit him again but he grabbed my wrist. I sobbed and he pulled me to him. He rapped his arms around me and let me cry my broken heart out.

"Am so sorry Kayla" he said.

"No he can't be gone, please tell me you're lying. Tell me this is some sick joke of yours" I sobbed. Hiten couldn't be dead, he was everything to me.

"Kayla" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

"Kayla come on you have to eat" said my mother but I wouldn't eat, couldn't eat. He was gone and he was never coming back. "Please Kayla you have to eat something"

When they had got back they found me on my bed sobbing my heart out. I had yet to talk to them. That was two weeks ago. My mother let the tears roll down her cheeks. "Please I hate seeing you like this, please talk to me" she sobbed. I let the tears roll down my cheeks but never let any sound come out of my mouth. I got up and went out the back door. I ran threw the woods and fell to my knees when I got to the meadow. I sat on my knees sobbing.

I was pulled into someone and sobbed into their chest. "Kayla you need to stop this" said Bankotsu. "You're going to kill your self at this rate"

"It hurts Bankotsu, it hurts so much" I sobbed.

"I know it does but you have to eat" he said and I shook my head.

"I don't want to; if I don't eat I have no energy. That means I can sleep and I don't have to hurt" I said and he shook his head. I knew if I kept up like this I would be dead soon but I just couldn't care. I was nothing without him.

"Come with me" said Bankotsu and I pulled back to look at him.

"What" I said sniffling.

"Come to the feudal era with me and join me and my brothers" he said. "It will be good for you, get away from all the memories"

"Okay" I said and he nodded.

* * *

"Aniki" said a man who was dressed like a women. He looked at me and glared. "Aniki who's the whore"

"Jakotsu this is Kayla and she isn't a whore" hissed Bankotsu. Jakotsu then looked at me with wide eyes. The rest of them looked at me too. "Everyone Kayla will be joining us from now on"

"But Aniki she's a girl and a demon" said one that was bald.

"She is a half demon and I don't give a shit. I have known her since I was twelve which is a lot longer than you" hissed Bankotsu. "You all will be nice to her and I find out any of you do anything to her I will kill you"

"Yes Aniki" they all said and he turned to me.

"Are you okay" he asked. I lent to him and whispered into his ear.

"Aniki why doesn't she speak in front of us" said Jakotsu.

"She doesn't trust you yet" he said smirking.

* * *

"Bankotsu" I said as I sat down next to him. He looked to me and smiled.

"What's up Kayla" he said and I laughed. I took his cup and drank the rest of his sake. "Hey that's mine, get your own"

"Nope" I said and he tackled me to the ground. I laughed as he tickled me and when he stopped we both laughed. My eyes widened when he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away and looked to the side. "I can't"

"Kayla it's been a year, he would want you to be happy. I can make you happy" Bankotsu said and I looked at him. He was right, Hiten would want me to be happy

* * *

Bankotsu watched Kayla as she slept. That perfect body belonged to him now; he had wanted her ever since he laid eyes on her. She had liked Hiten though. He blocked out his feelings for her because to him Hiten was like a father. When he found Hiten he was distraught and when he told Kayla it broke him. She was broken when he told her and it hurt him to see her like that.

It had taken him half a year to get her to smile again and now she was his. He had a secret from her though but he had a feeling she knew. She could sense the jewel shards in him. He was collecting them to make Inuyasha come to him so he could kill the dog demon. He laid his head down but sat up when something went passed the window. He pulled on his Hakama's and walked out.

He picked up Banryuu and looked around. "I know you're out there" he said. It wasn't his brothers because they where in there rooms. His eyes scanned the trees and he tensed up when he heard someone chuckle.

"You always where very protective of her" said a voice he knew to well. He shook his head and turned around to see a figure leaning on doorway. "Thank you for looking after her Bankotsu"

"Hiten" said Bankotsu. Hiten smirked and looked into the room. His eyes softened looking at her and Bankotsu felt a surge of anger rush through him.

Hiten looked at him smelling the anger and smirked again. "How are you alive?"

"Don't know, I just woke up" he said. Bankotsu could tell there was more Hiten wasn't telling him.

"How long have you been alive?" asked Bankotsu. Hiten frowned at that and looked back at her. "Hiten"

"Eight months" he said. Bankotsu's eyes widened and then he glared at him.

"You've been alive for eight months, you bastard" he hissed and Hiten looked at him. "You have been alive for eight months and you didn't even come to tell her. Do you know how many nights she's cried over you?"

"A lot, I have been watching you two since I woke up" he said. Bankotsu was confused as to why he would do that.

"Why didn't you tell us" Bankotsu asked.

"I always saw the way you looked at her. I saw how happy you where making her and I didn't want to come between that" Hiten replied and Bankotsu slapped him. Hiten's eyes widened and he looked at Bankotsu. Bankotsu was shacking in anger and fear.

"So now what, you going to come back into her life now. How do you think she's going to take it when she finds out you've been alive for eight months and you didn't come for her" he hissed.

"She isn't to know am alive Bankotsu, she is happy with you and that is the way it will stay" he said and went to walk away.

"I won't lie to her Hiten. Am only human, she will live longer then I will. What are you going to do then" he said and Hiten looked at him over his shoulder. Bankotsu tensed knowing what he was going to say.

"I'll come back to her and make her forget all about you, goodnight Bankotsu" said Hiten and he walked into the woods. Bankotsu growled and punched the wall.

"Bankotsu" said Kayla and he turned to her. She looked at him and he went to her.

"What are you doing up" he asked and she looked at him.

"I heard you punch the wall" she said and took his hand. She kissed it and smiled. She frowned when he never smiled. "Bankotsu what's wrong"

"I have something to tell you" he said and he took her back to there bed. "I was just talking to someone"

"Who" she asked and he bit his lip. "Bankotsu, who"

"Hiten" he said and she blinked.

"What, Bankotsu that's not funny" she hissed and glared at him.

"Am not joking" he said.

"So now what, do you want to go to him?" asked Bankotsu.

"He's been alive and he didn't even come to tell me" she said and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault, if you had stayed at home he would have been with you" said Bankotsu looking to the side.

"Bankotsu don't say that, if I never came with you I would have been dead before that" she said crawling into his lap. "I owe you my life"

"But you want him not me" he said. She frowned and held his face in her hands.

"I want you Bankotsu" she said and he looked at her shocked.

"But Hiten" he replied.

"Wants me to think he's dead so to me he is dead" she said and pressed her lips to Bankotsu's. "Now show me just how much you love me" and Bankotsu could do that. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He smiled and kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

Kayla laughed as she chased her six year old son around the meadow. He had long black hair in a braid like his farther and his mother's blue and green eyes. He had his fathers tan and four pointed birthmark on his head. He had pointed ears like his parents but he was only a half demon. Bankotsu picked up his mate and wife. Kayla had mated him and turned him into a half demon.

Kayla had not heard anything of Hiten and Bankotsu had said he had not seen him. What Bankotsu hadn't told her was that he had seen Hiten. Hiten had threatened him that he had to leave her and his son other wise he would make him. Hiten hadn't thought that she would turn Bankotsu into a half demon. Now he had found out he wanted Bankotsu out of the picture so he could have her back.

Bankotsu hadn't told her what Hiten had said but he wasn't leaving them. Hiten could do whatever he wanted but he wasn't going to leave his family. Especially with his daughter on the way. He rubbed Kayla's slightly big belly and she smiled at Bankotsu. They had called there son Hunter and there daughter would be called Kira. Bankotsu was scared that his unborn daughter could be in danger. He would do anything to keep his family safe.

* * *

"What are you doing here Hiten" said Bankotsu glaring at the older demon.

"Your not taking me seriously Bankotsu" replied Hiten smirking.

"Am not leaving, nothing you can do will make me leave" hissed Bankotsu.

"Oh really, not even for the life of your unborn child" he said the smirk leaving his face. "I hate hurting Kayla but there are things that can't be helped"

"You won't touch them" growled Bankotsu his eyes going blood red.

"And you're going to stop me; you have a week to leave. If you don't I'll kill your poor unborn child and then if you don't leave I'll kill your son" hissed Hiten. Hiten smirked and turned. "A week to say your goodbyes then I never want to see you again"

Bankotsu fell to his knees as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew that Hiten would do it and he couldn't let that happen. He wiped his face and went to Jakotsu's hut. Jakotsu looked up as his friend walked in. "Bankotsu what's wrong" he said. Jakotsu had mated a demon to but his mate had died two years ago.

"Jakotsu am leaving, I need you to look after Kayla and the children for me" he said and Jakotsu rapped his arms around his best friend.

"Bankotsu you can't leave" said Jakotsu. Bankotsu sat Jakotsu down and told him everything.

* * *

Kayla woke up alone and went to look for her husband. She looked everywhere and couldn't find him. She saw that Banryuu was gone and thought he had gone out hunting. She then started with the chores and played with Hunter. "Mum where's dad?" he asked.

"I don't know Hunter, where is he?" she said. "Why don't we go and see uncle Jakotsu, he might know where he's gone"

Mother and son went to Jakotsu's hut that was only a few yards away. Hunter went in and ran at Jakotsu. "Uncle Jakotsu have you seen daddy?" he asked and Jakotsu looked up as Kayla came in.

"Hunter why don't you go and play while me and your mummy chat" he said and Kayla felt sick. Hunter nodded and ran out to play. Kayla sat down and looked at him. "Kayla"

"Don't say it Jakotsu, he'll be back soon. I just know it" she said but the tears falling down her cheeks showed she knew he wasn't coming back. "How could he just leave us, am pregnant for Kami's sake"

"Am sorry Kayla he told me not to tell you why he left just that it was for all of you" said Jakotsu. He rapped his arms around her as she sobbed in his arms. "Am still here, I will never leave you Kayla. He would kill me if I left you on your own"


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

Kayla was lying on her bed. It had been two weeks since Bankotsu had left. Why was it that everyone she loved left her? She couldn't even look at Hunter now, he reminded her of Bankotsu too much. She knew it wasn't fair on Hunter. She sighed and sat up. This wasn't good for her, she had a son to look after and she had an unborn baby to look after too.

"Hey mister can I see your weapon again please" she heard Hunter say. She was up in a second and out the house. She stopped when she saw who Hunter was talking to.

"Whatever you want kid" he said. He was knelt down and Hunter was looking at hisRaigekijin. Hunter was smiling and running his hand over the blade. He saw his mum and ran to her.

"Mummy isn't his weapon cool" he said smiling at his mother.

"Ye, Hunter why don't you go see uncle Jakotsu" she said and Hunter nodded. "What are you doing here Hiten?"

"Is it a crime to come and see you" he said and she glared at him.

"Why now after 30 years" she hissed and he walked over to her.

"I felt that you where hurting" he said putting his hand on his mate mark. "Where is Bankotsu?"

Kayla looked to the side and tried to stop the tears from falling. "Oh Kayla" he said and pulled her into his arms. He smirked as she rapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

* * *

"Hunter, Kira get here" said Hiten and Kira ran to him. Hunter rolled his eyes and walked over slowly. "Take you time why don't you"

"Oh well" said Hunter. Hiten hit him upside his head and Hunter glared at him.

Hunter was now seventeen and Kira was eleven. Kira had her mother's platinum blond hair and Bankotsu's cobalt eyes. She had her mothers tan and had her father's birthmark on her head like her brother. Kira and Hunter called Hiten father. "PAPA" shouted Kayla's and Hiten's ten year old son.

Hiten picked him up as he ran at him. "Kai" said Hiten. Kai had his father's hair, eyes and tan. He looked nothing like his mother and acted nothing like her. He looked just like his farther and acted just like him two. When his mother and farther weren't there he would be evil and a bastard to his brother and sister. It got bad one day that Hunter tried to really hurt him. It caused a big argument between Kayla and Hiten because Hiten kicked fuck out of Hunter. After that Hunter had stayed away from both Kai and Hiten.

"What" said Hunter and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Am taking your mum out for a bit so you're going to have to watch Kira and Kai" said Hiten.

"No way, am not watching that little bastard" snarled Hunter.

"You will do as your fucking told" growled Hiten. He put Kai down and they squared off each other. Hunter knew Hiten hated being challenged but he wasn't watching the little bastard.

"Am not watching him" hissed Hunter. Hiten narrowed his eyes and went to slap him. Hunters face went to the side and growled. "Go on keep hitting me all you like am not watching your bastard of a son"

Hiten's eyes went bright red and Hunter gulped and stood back. Hiten jumped out the way and looked at the person who attacked him. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "Keep your hands off my son" hissed Bankotsu. Hunter looked at the demon that stood in front of him that he looked just like.

"Bankotsu" said Hiten.

"Dad" said Hunter and Bankotsu looked at him. He smiled at how grown up his son had gotten.

"Hey Hunter" he said and Hunter smiled. Hiten glared at them both and both Kai and Kira hid behind Hiten. Bankotsu saw this and glared at Hiten. "What you moved on to my wife now you're trying to make my daughter think of you as her father"

"Am more of a father to her then you are, remember your then one who left his pregnant wife and son all alone" said Hiten and Bankotsu growled.

"And why was that, I bet Kayla doesn't know the reason why I left does she" said Bankotsu.

"Go on why did you really leave, no matter what you say she's going to know it's a lie" said Hiten and Bankotsu could see he was mocking him.

"Why did you leave" said Kayla and they all looked at her. No one had saw her and Jakotsu come.

"Ask Hiten" said Bankotsu and she looked at Hiten.

"Hiten what's he talking about" she said and he looked at her.

"I have no idea love" he said and Bankotsu growled.

"You lying bastard, you said if I didn't leave you would kill my unborn child and then if I didn't leave you would kill Hunter" hissed Bankotsu.

"What" said Kayla and Hiten glared at Bankotsu.

"Kayla he's lying, I would never say that. Who are you going to believe? Me who has known you since you where a kid or him who wouldn't have known you if it wasn't for me" said Hiten taking her face.

"Why would I lie about stuff like that Kayla, he didn't even tell you he was alive" said Bankotsu and she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why would you say that?" she said looking at Hiten.

"Your gonna believe him over me" he said shocked.

"I could always tell when you where lying to me Hiten" she said and he gritted his teeth. She looked to the side. "Leave Hiten"

"What" he said.

"I SAID LEAVE" she screamed and he took a step back.

"Kayla don't do this" said Hiten.

"If daddy goes am going" said Kai clinging to his leg.

"Kai come here" said Kayla and he glared at her.

"No am staying with daddy" he hissed. Kayla's eyes widened and she looked at Hiten. Hiten raised a brow.

"Hiten don't" she said.

"You heard him, he wants to come with me" said Hiten. He flew up in the air with Kai and Bankotsu grabbed her as she tried to attack Hiten.

"You bastard, your fucking bastard" she cried. She cried into Bankotsu's chest as her youngest son went with that bastard.

"Good riddance, that kid was as bad as he was" said Hunter. SLAP. Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at him mother.

"He was my son as well" she cried. Hunter looked down as his mother cried her eyes out.

"Am sorry mum" he said and rapped his arms around her. He looked down as Kira hugged her mother too.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia: Okay a short story that's been completed in my folder for a long time so i thought i would put it up

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha only her own characters

* * *

"Hiten" said Kayla as she as Bankotsu stood in front of him. They had gone to see Kai.

"Kayla, you" Hiten replied. Bankotsu and Hiten glared at each other. Kayla looked from them both.

"What's happened to us, we used to be like a family" she said and she ran out of the room crying.

"She's right" said Hiten.

"Ye, I used to think of you like a dad you know" said Bankotsu. Hiten laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Ye an I used to think of you as an annoying son" said Hiten. They both laughed.

"What are you two doing" said Kai as he raised a brow.

"Oh your mothers here" said Hiten.

"Nooooooo" he said sarcastically. Kayla was stood next to him giggling.

"Truce" she said.

"Truce" said Hiten and she hugged him.

"Am from a family of idiots" said Kai and the all pounced on him.


End file.
